marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Avengers: The Crossing Vol 1 1
(Avengers' prelude) (Iron Man's prelude) | NextIssue = (Avengers' story) (Iron Man's story) (Force Works' story) | Editor-in-Chief = Bob Harras | CoverArtist1 = Mike Deodato Jr. | CoverArtist2 = Steve Buccellato | Production1_1 = Helcio DeCarvalho | Production1_2 = Nelson Yomtov | Publisher1_1 = Stan Lee | President1_1 = Gerard Calabrese | Quotation = Forgive me, Marilla -- but you, like this morning's surprise-- had to die. |Speaker = Iron Man | StoryTitle1 = The Crossing... | Writer1_1 = Bob Harras | Writer1_2 = Terry Kavanagh | Penciler1_1 = Mike Deodato Jr. | Inker1_1 = Mike Deodato Studio | Colourist1_1 = Marie Javins | Colourist1_2 = Electric Crayon | Letterer1_1 = Richard Starkings | Letterer1_2 = Comicraft | Editor1_1 = Ralph Macchio | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * * * * Antagonists: * * Other Characters: * ** ** ** * Imperial Majesty's Firing Squad * Imperial Majesty * * * * ** ** ** ** * * * * * * * * * * TheCategory:Malachi (Space Phantom) (Earth-616)/Mentions * * * * ** MockingbirdCategory:Barbara Morse (Earth-616)/Mentions * * * * Races and Species: * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Locations: * Timestream ** *** **** ***** ****** ******* ******** Midtown ********* ********* ** *** **** ***** ****** ******* ******** Midtown ********* ********** ********* New York City Subway System ********* **** **** **** ** Items: * * , and * and * * * * * * Events: * Floating Super-Hero Poker Game | Synopsis1 = Due to chronal shifting Yellowjacket is transported from the 31st century of Earth-691 to the near future of Earth-95411. There she founds the local version of the Avengers to be hunted enemies of the state. The local versions of Black Widow and Hawkeye appear and get killed. She continues to jump through time, followed by a teenaged Luna. She witnesses a version of the Avengers fighting for the Avengers Mansion. Yellowjacket and Luna finally arrive in the present of Earth-616. Luna tells Yellowjacket that her own presence there is forbidden and that "he" will kill her if "he" finds out. (Unclear who "he" is). Luna then warns Yellowjacket to leave before "it" began. "It" being the events leading to the divergence of Earth-95411. The girl then disappears. Yellowjacket does not understand what the girl was talking about and heads towards the Avengers Mansion to warn them about their potential future. She rings the doorbell and Iron Man opens the door. He somehow knows what she witnessed on Earth-95411 and figures she knows too much. He kills her and drags the corpse to the interior of the Mansion. The younger Luna watched the murder through a window. The next day, teenaged Luna attempts to return to Earth-616 and partly failed. She remained out of synch with these Earth's temporal pattern. She located Hercules and warned him about a threat to "the oldest among the Avengers", Gilgamesh. She disappeared and feared that Hercules would not remember her warning. Sure enough, Hercules lost all memories of their meeting. In the Mansion, Black Widow, Giant-Man, and the Wasp examine the mysterious, locked door in the sub-basement. Later the Avengers play cards and socialize. The relatively cheerful mood is ruined when Hawkeye starts blaming Iron Man for the death of Mockingbird, since he was not there to help her. Suddenly all scanners in the sub-basement die and there is a tapping noise coming from the mysterious door, as if someone is knocking from the other side. In the Mansion's roof, Gilgamesh appears, rapidly aging and under attack by soldiers of Kang. The Avengers soon come to his aid and Quicksilver manages to drag him to safety. The Avengers won the battle and the soldiers fled. The Avengers then examined the poor physical condition of Gilgamesh, with his now aged and shriveled body. Following the battle, the teenaged Luna attempted to travel to Earth-616 again. Again she was out of synch, and disappeared before she had a chance to interact with anyone. Later, Tony Stark broods in his office. Black Widow arrives to say that she is sorry for all the interruptions. Near midnight, Marilla is worried because Luna seems upset. She goes searching for Luna's favorite teddy bear in hopes it will cheer up the child. She finds it on the steps leading to the sub-basement. Marilla is surprised to see an unusual light coming from the sub-basement. She investigates and finds Iron Man next to the now opened mysterious door. She talks to him, saying that the other Avengers will be happy to find that he solved the mystery. He turns to look at her, and the look in his eyes warns Marilla that something is wrong. He fires a repulsor blast at her, aiming for her head. She is killed immediately. | Notes = Continuity Notes * While travelling through the Timestream, Yellowjacket ends up in the near-future Avengers Mansion; those events are actually a foreshadowing of . * Tony Stark is surprised by Scarlet Witch's new suit; this is a continuity error, since he has already seen Wanda with her new suit in . * Although this issue considers as a direct next chapter, events from (which was published in September along this issue) take place before issue #321. Chronology Notes Characters in this story also appear in other stories between this issue. The affected characters are: Yellowjacket (Rita DeMara) * * Pag. 8 - The same as her appearance in . * A flashback in this story affects the chronology of the following characters: Iron Man (Tony Stark) * * * Edwin Jarvis * Publication Notes * This issue has a chromium wraparound cover. * Credits give special thanks to Helcio DeCarvalho and Nel Yomtov. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Floating Super-Hero Poker Game